


Protect Them

by I_Swear_I_Lived



Series: Conversations In Or With The Mighty Nein [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Deals with Molly’s death, F/M, I just wanted to write down little snippets, It’s short, Other, Yeza is very confused, it hit me that Kiri didn’t know Molly was gone, still supportive, that wouldn’t leave my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Swear_I_Lived/pseuds/I_Swear_I_Lived
Summary: The Nein go back to visit Kiri. The Nein never expected to hear Molly’s voice again. Yeza is very confused Caduceus is also very confused.
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto / Yeza Brenatto
Series: Conversations In Or With The Mighty Nein [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987753
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Protect Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little snippet.

Right after this they’d take Yeza home. They just wanted to check in. In person this time they were all slightly concerned. It was just Kiri. 

“Who is Kiri Veth?” Yeza asked as they made their way through Hupperdook. Nott looked towards her husband they were walking near Caleb. 

“She’s a,” She paused for a second looking at Caleb again. “What’s is she called again Caleb?” She asked. 

“Kiri is a kenku.” He looked down at Yeza offering him a smile. “She’s a toddler whom we happened to save.” He explained. Yeza nodded to him returning the smile. 

“I’m going to send Kiri a message telling her we’re coming real quick!” Jester declared. Fjord quickly held up his hands up. 

“Hi Kiri! We’re coming to visit you! We’ll be there very soon! We miss you so so much!” She hesitated for a second looking at Fjords fingers. “I……can’t wait to see you again!”

They started moving again Jester giggling at Kiri’s response. They continued to make their way to her home they eventually did finding the small Kenku dragging her adoptive mother out and she looked at them. “The mighty nein!” Kiri shrilled excitedly in Notts voice running up to them. 

“Jester.” This time it was in Fjords southern voice coming out a mimic that they hadn’t heard before but still made sense. Kiri hugged onto Jesters leg. Jester kneeled down and hugged her.

“I missed you so so much Kiri! We have some new friends for you to meet.” Jester said. Her saying that caused Kiri to look up at Caduceus. 

“PINK!” She said a happy little girls voice. Caduceus smiling kneeled to get slightly more on her level. 

“My name is Caduceus.” He explained giving her a relaxed smile. 

“My name is Kiri! I am very sweet!” She declared loudly at him. He smiled at her and patted her head. 

“Yes yes you are.” He said Kiri than looked around and her eyes landed on Nott than Yeza than Nott again. 

“Yeza was his name! The halfling man from before!” She once again shrilled out Nott’s voice and with that a blush overcomes Nott’s face. 

“Yes this is Yeza. Very smart Kiri.” She said in more of a nervous tone. 

“Very smart Kiri.” She said seeming very confident in herself. And she walked up to Beu. 

“Eh she’s probably a good egg.” It was Calebs accent. Beau smiled down and hugged Kiri tight. 

“That’s even more likely now than it ever was before kid.” Beu explained. After Kiri was sat down she looked around looking concerned. 

“Kiri where you going?” One of the other kids running out. Only stopping when he saw the Nein. 

“Saved me! The Mighty Nein!” Kiri explained. She looked excited again.

__________________________________________

They we’re getting ready to leave. To go to the minagerie coast. To Luc witch made Nott and Yeza smile. But before they could leave Kiri managed to grab Caduceus and Yeza. It caused the group to pause in confusion. 

It was a strange view to see Kiri almost look sad. “What’s wrong there kiddo?” Yeza asked turning to her. Caduceus took a knee himself.

Kiri looked up at them it almost seemed as if the small child was crying. “Take care of them.” It was a voice Yeza nor Caduceus ever heard. But everyone else knew it and it was Molly’s. 

“Oh Kiri.” Jesters hand rose to her mouth as she ran to Kiri embracing her. Tears were in her eyes. And as Yeza and Caduceus turned around to see the rest of the Nein all either crying or tears in their eyes. “He did he took such such good care of us Kiri. And he must miss you very very much.” 

Yeza watched as his wife walked by him and also hugged Kiri. “He would be so happy to see you protected everyone here.” She said and everyone walked up from the original nein and hugged the kenku. 

To Yeza this was an awkward moment. A reminder that his wife had another life basically. But he smiled at Kiri after they separated and Kiri came up and hugged them. “I will.”


End file.
